User blog:Cora the Guster/Coding guide!
Hi! In case you ever need help making a friend badge, a user page, or anything else, come here! I'll try my best to help you :) First things first Go into source mode. It won't work in visual mode. Backgrounds Ever wonder how people get those background thingys on their user pages? They're pretty easy! Here's some code I put at the beginning of my CoralShip template on the Author's Academy wiki: The bold text I'll try and break this down for you here. Background: This changes the color of the background. I used a hex color here (you can find one by googling 'hex color picker'), but you can simply just type in 'purple' or 'white' (without the apostrophes, obviously). You can also use a gradient by replacing the color indicator with something like linear-gradient(#AB68F7, #07dbc2, #AB68F7, #07dbc2, #AB68F7). Just like the regular background, you can use word colors or hex colors. You can also do either linear-gradient at the beginning like I did OR radial-gradient, which makes the gradient direction different. Border: This is pretty simple. I wouldn't change the 5px part unless you want to make the border super fat or thin. Dotted makes the border, well, dotted, but you can also use solid. You can also make the border a hex color or word color, same as backgrounds. Font-family: This changes the font of the text. You can get any off of Google Drive. Color: This changes the color of the text. Hex color name or word color name, same as before. Text-align: This changes the alignment of your text. Div: At the end of the user page, you have to put ,/nowiki> . Same with templates, unless you want them to spill into the rest of the user page. Friend badges (and other templates) Ah yes, fren badges. This you put on people's message walls when you have bonded at some level with them. First, in source mode, you need to put this down where you want it (such as on your user page): Obviously, you change the text. Then, you publish it and click on the red link, where you will be editing a badge. Select 'Non-page' for the category. You need to have a background on all of your friend badge or else it will get deleted. Customizable sections If you want to add a customizable word section, just put } in the code. This only works in templates. If you put this in your friend badge: Her name is Cora, but you call her }. and someone puts it on their page using this code: It will come out as this: Her name is Cora, but you call her Cora. 'Other' Tabbers This code: ' '|-|''' Stuffs= yuyuyuyuy '' Will produce: |-| Stuffs= yuyuyuyuy Expandtext This code: will produce: (the template is only for LCK Wiki, I copied and pasted the code from my message wall there) You can change the "Yuy!" and the "Byeee!" Message wall thingy Have you wondered how people get the thing where the message wall greeting spills into their actual message wall? It's pretty easy! All you have to do is add this at the end: {| Big tags and small tags To make a text a font size bigger, put right on its right. Unless you want the size to spill into the rest of the text, use at the end of the text. You can use big tags as much as you want (though I would limit usage to 10). You can also use small tags, which are the same as big tags except they make text smaller and use the wikicode and instead of and . Category:Blog posts